Shows that need to be uncancelled
Alternate Phineas *Timon and Pumbaa *ALF *House of Mouse *Fosters Home Fredthefish *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Chowder AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Animaniacs (PLEASE Bring it Back) *Timon & Pumbaa *The House of Mouse *Powerpuff Girls *Invader Zim (I liked it, NOW BRING IT BACK AND FINISH THOSE EPISODES) *Teen Titans (Give it another season PLEASE!) *Codename: Kids Next Door (same as above) *Kim Possible *Samurai Jack (It was really good. NOW PUT IT BACK ON!) *Dexter's Lab *Chowder (WHY WAS IT CANCELLED?! DX) *Flapjack (I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE DIDN'T LIKE IT!) *Toonami (Bring...it...back...NOW!) *Lilo and Stich *Powerpuff Girls Z *Camp Lazlo *Robotomy (Even though I though it was weird, I liked it a bit) *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Kid vs Kat (PLEASE BRING IT BACK I'M BEGGING YOU!) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (Sames as above) Tornadospeed *Timon and Pumbaa *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Chowder *The Misaventures of Flapjack *Garfield and Friends *Codename: Kids Next Door Mochlum *Kim Possible *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *House of Mouse Thatanimeguy *Ed,Edd, and Eddy *That 70's Show *Toonami (Theres no reason for saturdays anymore) *X-Men: The Animated Sereis (It ended on a cliffhanger! Seriously!) *Captian N: Game Master *Robotomy (Give it a chance, CN!) *All My Children (Wait...How did this get on here?) *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * What ever happened to Robot Jones (Hence the name) *Wayside (Or at least make it RESEMBLE the books) * Camp Lazzlo (Realy dumb last episode) *Heathcliff: The Series *Sailor Moon SuperS *OMG! ALL THE DiC ENTERTAINMENT SHOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Darkwing Duck(Make it resemble the BOOM! Comics Comic Books!) *TaleSpin *DuckTales *Quack Pack(Bring it back and change the title to: Duck Daze! *Toon Disney(The people that got rid of this awesome channel deserve to be shot!) CCs and Cream I HATE EVERYTHING zargy's list of losses *chowder *flapjack *robotomy *rockos modern life *angry beavers *invader zim *camp lazlo *pingu *fosters *billy and mandy *not finished yet... Annoymous *The Upside Down Show (Bring more episodes!) *Robotomy (Same as above) *HiHi Puffy AmiYumi (Same as above) *Homestar Runner Rawrlego *TUGS (Only like 13 episodes.) *Theodore Tugboat *Shining Time Station *Pingu *Cats 101 (I NEvER SEE A NEW EPISODE) NermalTheBunny *Invader Zim (I want it back) *Homestar Runner (It ended in 2010, Same above) *HiHi Ami PuffyYumi (Same above) *Camp Lazlo *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *All That *Lucky Star (Warp it to 2008 in Japan to create more episodes) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Sonic X *Wayside *Kid vs. Kat *Jimmy Two-Shoes *The Mighty B! *Everything Toonami *Chowder *FlapJack *Teen Titans *Nick on CBS MissingNo. *Invader Zim *Invader Zim *Invader Zim *INVADER ZIM *INVAAAAAADERRRRR ZIIIIIIMMMMM MrJoshbumstead Pac-Man: The Animated Series Tiny Toon Adventures Animaniacs Pinky & the Brain Loonatics Unleashed Blues Clues The Old Mickey Mouse & Winnie the Pooh Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends Saturday Supercade The Super Mario Bros. Super Show Chowder Loonatics Unleashed Baby Looney Tunes Garfield & Friends Sonic X The Muppet Show Gray Pea Shooter *Chowder Crystal *Old Pokemon, Mario and Sonic *Sailor Moon *Hannah Montana Category:Cheeseyness is invading! Category:TV Shows Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Animaniacs Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Tiny Toon Adventures